17 ans après
by ValyenIminiel
Summary: J'ai moi aussi le droit au bonheur NON ? Mais 17 ans c'est long et dur à tenir  alors mes espoirs son partis en fumé.


**Auteur :** Human yellow

**Titre :** 17 ans après

**Personnages :** Ryuken Ishida x Isshin Kurosaki

**Disclamer** : Tite Kubo T-T

**Résumer :** J'ai moi aussi le droit au bonheur NON ? 17 ans c'est long et dur à tenir.

Bonne lecture je vous rejoint en bas =p

**17 ANS APRES **

Connard de Shinigami !

Je poussai un soupir à en fendre le cœur d'une pierre, si elle en avait un. Moi, Ryuken Ishida, directeur d'un des plus grands hôpitaux de Karakura, réputé pour mon sérieux et ma froideur, me retrouve sur le point de pleurer de frustration. Depuis que cet abrutis, ce pseudo-capitaine s'est marié avec cette pimbêche, j'ai tout fait, tout essayé, pour le sortir de mon existence. Mais NON ! Rien n'y fait.

Mes yeux balaient la pièce d'un regard supérieur ; cet endroit est trop noir. J'ai envie de tout changer, de tout jeter par la fenêtre, de tout foutre en l'air !

Cependant, le reiatsu d'un hollow – même si il est plutôt faible- se fait ressentir et m'arrête net dans mon élan de destruction. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Combien d'années ai-je passé sans ressasser tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Le reiatsu est toujours présent, je souris, ironique : que fait le stupide shinigami de garde ? Tu parles de Dieux de la mort ! Je m'en occuperais moi-même, ça me détendra !

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le localiser et l'éliminer ! Même un nouveau né aurait pu le battre les yeux fermés.

Je respirais un bon coup, évacuant mon excédant d'excitation. Cependant un nouveau reiatsu se fit ressentir beaucoup, plus puissant, étouffant. Seulement deux personnes sont présentes à Karakura : Kisuke Urahara et...

_ Yo Ryuuken ! C'est rare de te voir te déplacer pour un simple hollow ! fit une voix grave derrière moi.

Appartenant à Isshin Kurosaki... Je poussais un nouveau soupir et fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Je me retournai pour partir, ou plutôt fuir, lorsque cet imbécile heureux m'agrippa le bras.

_ça te dit un verre ?

_Non ! répondis-je froidement, me dégageant brutalement de sa poigne

_Allez ! Ryu-chan, en souvenir du bon vieux temps !

Lequel ? Pensai-je. Aurait-il oublié que c'est dans ce « bon vieux temps » qu' il m'a arraché le cœur ? Je recommençai à marcher en direction de chez moi, ne prêtant pas attention à toute les âneries qu'il débitait à la minute quand je me stoppai net.

Une phrase tournant autour de mon esprit, un mot, qui me mis dans une colère sourde.

_Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?

_Pardonné ? hurlai-je

Ce mot, ce simple mot, me mettait dans une rage totale.

_ Approche-toi de moi Kurosaki, et je t'assure que je te criblerai de balles sans le moindre remord.

Je me retournai et parti directement chez moi. Comment pouvait-il me regarder en face ? Cet… Cet enfoiré, me demander de lui pardonner ? Comment pourrais-je ? Je l'aimais, je l'aime encore mais je le hais, une haine indescriptible.

Pour la deuxième fois mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce ou je me situais. Il faut réellement que je refasse mon intérieur. Je ne supporte plus cette pièce, elle n'a pas changé depuis dix-sept ans maintenant. Je ne la supporte plus, chaque instant que je passe ici me donne envie de vomir.

J'allais m'endormir sur mon lit lorsque deux coups distincts se firent entendre.

Je me levai avec paresse vers la porte. Quand j'ouvris celle-ci mes lèvres furent prises d'assaut par une bouche vorace.

-Ryu... ken ! Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Mes yeux étaient horrifiés ; ébranlé, je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir quand il arracha ma chemise et mon pantalon.

_A quoi tu joues Isshin ? Arrête !

Ses mains se promenaient déjà sur mon corps, me procurant des caresses dont j'avais longtemps oublié la chaleur. Mais je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. Je ne jouerais plus avec mon cœur.

_Arrête Isshin !

Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas ? La panique commençait doucement à envahir mes sens. Des larmes dévalaient déjà le contour de mon visage, avec toute la force qu'il me restait, j'eu le temps de me dégager et de me décaler pour lui mettre une droite dans la mâchoire, l'éloignant de moi. Je me relevai, tremblant, à moitié nu.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez fait de conneries pour le reste de ta vie ? Tu ne penses pas que tu m'as déjà fait assez de mal ?

Il me fixait, grave, mais la lueur de son plaisir était toujours présente. Même avant, même lorsque Masaki était vivante, il me fixait toujours avec cette envie, ce désir inachevé. Ce regard m'avait toujours arraché des frissons. Il m'avait toujours redonné l'espoir, la volonté de vouloir le reconquérir, mais tout cela est mort. J'ai aimé cet abruti, son sourire, ses yeux, ses bras, quand ceux-ci m'entouraient, me protégeant comme un bouclier, un cocon dont je ne voulais plus sortir. J'ai aimé nos moments de tendresse, n'en avais-je pas le droit ? Me sentir aim, adoré ?

Puis mon rêve un jour s'est transformé en cauchemars, mon amour n'est devenu que pure haine à son égard. Jamais je n'ai haïs avec autant de force. Son mariage, sa trahison, ma vie devenue soudainement froide, sans aucune saveur. Ma seule chose, mon unique fierté, s'est traduite par mon fils. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne distinguais que la carrure d'Isshin se relevant devant moi.

_Tes excuses... commençai-je, ne peuvent pas supprimer les 17 ans que j'ai vécu. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai voulu qu'elle crève, que tu souffres, mais quel ironie ! C'est arrivé au moment où je le voulais le moins, où j'avais enfin compris que tu l'aimais réellement ; j'ai été triste pour tes enfants mais toi, toi, je te hais, Isshin ! Je te hais autant que je t'aime; horriblement, désespérément. Disparais de ma vie ! C'est tout se que je souhaitais, que tu sorte à jamais de ma vie !

Il se maintenait droit devant moi, il n'avait fait le moindre geste. Se fichait-il de moi ? Aimait-il à se point me faire souffrir ? Je sentis sans prévenir deux bras m'entourer.

_Ryuken , Baka ! Comment veux-tu que je parte après ça ?

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller malgré moi dans l'étreinte réconfortante de cet homme. La chaleur m'entourait, me brûlait ; elle m'avait manqué. Même malgré ma rancœur, ma haine, ma tristesse déversée plutôt. Il m'a manqué, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, durant dix-sept ans. La force de ses bras, une douce pression sur mes lèvres demandant un accès à ma langue que je ne pus refuser.

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai connu Kurosaki lorsque celui-ci est devenu capitaine. Je me suis battu avec, et contre lui ; il m'a déjà sauvé la vie. Un shinigami sauvant un quincy, quelle ironie je me disais au début.

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, le brun avait quelque peu délaissé mon visage pour butiner mon cou, je me forçais à retenir les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche. Ses mains ne restaient pas en reste , elles parcouraient mon corps supprimer le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait.

Je voulus testé , faire quelque chose de fous , quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis 17 ans .

_Kurosaki Taicho ! Gémissais je

Tous ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent brusquement et je pus de nouveau rencontrer les yeux de l'homme qui faisait battre douloureusement mon cœur malgré toutes nos erreurs.

Brillant de désir , perdu envahit par son envie. Sa bouche revient férocement sur la mienne , m'entraînant dans un baiser qui me laissa pantelant. Il profita du temps de récupération pour m'entraîner à terre . Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur , il se déshabilla et me regarda avec un air de défis , emplis d'une lueur légèrement ironique voulant être sérieuse.

_Laisse le capitaine que je suis , s'occuper du magnifique homme que tu es devenu Ryuuken !

Je rougis tandis qu'il souriait se positionnant au-dessus de moi. Tout deux nu , je ne pus que légèrement tournis la tête et appréhendais avec envie ce qu'il allait se passer.

Ses caresse me brûlaient la peau ne laissant derrière elles que mon corps en fusion.

_Isshin !

Il saisit d'un seul coup mon sexe dans sa bouche et commença de long va et viens , les accélérant en fonction de mes cris de plaisir. Isshin était partout , il parcourait totalement mon corps. Pas un seul endroit n'avait été laissé à l'abandon , il ravagé tout sur son passage mon âme , mon esprit , mon corps et mon cœur . Je tendis tout de même lorsqu'un de ses doigts viens taquiner mon entré et me pénétrer d'un seul coup.

_Chut ! Détend toi ! Ryu ~... Tout se passera bien.

Pour appuyer ses paroles , il m'embrassa , entament un mouvement rotatif dans mon anus , un autre doigt viens rejoindre son jumeau pour ce mêler à une divine danse .

_HAA ! TAICHO !

Le regard d'Isshin devint comme fou . Il retira ses doigts pour présentais devant mon entré sa verge gonflée de plaisir , ne me laissant pas le temps de me reprendre , il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein m'arrachant un cri de douleur .Pour faire passer celle-ci il déposât de légers baisers papillon sur mon torse pour me détendre , état qui ne se fit point attendre , je bougeais légèrement mes hanches pour lui signaler que j'étais près. Ses allez et retour étaient doux , me faisant doucement gémir, mais j'en voulais plus !

_Isshin ! Plus fort !

Ses coups se firent plus brutaux mais touchant toujours ma prostate , plus profondément , mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris. C'était tellement bon … En seul coup de bassin je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui , sa queue me pénétrant totalement , je me mis à bouger de manière totalement désordonnais , mon plaisir m'aveuglant , me faisant totalement perdre pied...

_Isshin ! Hurlais-je me déversant sur son torse.

Il ne tarda pas à me suivre , et se vida totalement en moi . Tandis que je m'écroulais de fatigue je sentis de nouveau ses bras m'entouraient et me transporter vers ma chambre. Le froid s'empara rapidement de moi , cependant un souffle chaud ne tarda pas à balayer mon visage .

_Je t'aime Ryuuken, permet moi de rester avec toi.

Je fermai les yeux, plongeant ma tête dans son torse, le sourire aux lèvres, dis-sept ans d'attente pour une éternité de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Oui oui , je devrais arrêter de faire des OS aussi court -' Je sens que sa va être un reproche dans vos review mais vous remarquerez qu'il y a moins de faute que d'habitude *w* grâce à ma bêta adoré (l)<p>

'Fin bref je vous demande le blabla habituel , vos avis please ?

*happy*


End file.
